Second Chance A Gale and Johanna love Story
by KatnissMellark98
Summary: What would happen if Peeta was never captured and Gale realized Katniss was going to pick Peeta instead of him. Gale/Johanna Annie/Finnick Katniss/Peeta. In Gale's POV. A Hunger Games fanfic. A bit out of character, especially before chapter 3.
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

It all started in District 13. Yes, I know this place is not supposed to exist, but that is just what the Capitol wants you to think. Believe me instead. Anyway I was in District 13, okay? I was in my compartment, still upset, wondering if Katniss was okay, she had gone off to to the seventy-fifth Hunger Games.

This was her second time in the Hunger Games, normally people only go in once, if at all, but every twenty-five years the Capitol hosts a Quarter Quell, as they call it. Somehow they jack up the death match even more, and this year they sent victors in.

Also I was feeling some major regret of not being able to save everyone in District twelve. It was burned to the ground while Katniss was gone. I was the one who managed to bring some back to District thirteen.

I was upset in my compartment all these things flooding my mind when someone knocked on the door. _Who would want to visit me?_ I thought. I got out of my bed and headed towards the door.

"Who is it?"I asked trying not to sound to hostile, partially failing, partially succeeding. I was upset that someone came to me while I was thinking about Katniss and those poor people.

"Mrs. Everdeen," I heard my practically second mom say. Immediately I felt sorry for being mad at her. She _was_ the mother of the girl I love. I straighten out my hair quickly. I was thankful I wasn't crying.

"Come in," I welcomed her while opening the door as politely as I could. She entered and flashed me a smile. I flashed her down a smile. _Wow_, I thought, _I don't remember her being this short._

"So," she started, while taking in a sigh. _Oh god, is this about Katniss? Is she okay?_ I thought. "I _heard_ that Katniss is around here somewhere," she said as I smiled wide at her. "If I were you I would go looking for her."

"Okay, I will then," I responded. "Wait," I said as she began making her exit. She turned around. "Aren't you coming with?" I asked her. I rose my eyebrows, surprised.

"I can't. I have to get back to the infirmary, bye," she said as she stepped out of my door. That's right. She works in the infirmary where she cannot even go see her daughter when she is home. Anyway I would go find her.

"Bye," I said to her as the door shut. I now knew my mission.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading the introduction. If you liked it or have some critique for me please review! Also it will get the chapters up quicker.<strong>

**Thank you for the reviews. I am starting on the next chapter, and it should be up by tomorrow night.  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 1 The Triangle is Back

**Chapter 1. The Triangle is Back**

I ran a comb through my hair and pulled out the wrinkles in my clothes before I left. I had to look presentable if I wanted to win back Catnip, even if it was slowly. I even went through some conversations I would have with her. Finally, I headed out the door to search for her. I walked quickly through the halls of the compartments. I knew it would probably take a while to find her, because District 13 is a huge underground city. I am not going to bore you with the details of my search. Finally I found them.

"Katniss, is that you?" I asked loud so she could here. She looked at me and gave me a small smile. The only downside to this was that Peeta was there. _Damn,_ I thought, _How am I supposed to win her over with him around?_

"Gale!" the girl I loved cried. She smiled wider. I could not believe I was going to be seeing her every day, no mine, no Capitol, no nothing. I could finally get her to love me as much as I loved her. smiled back at her.

"Hi Gale," Peeta said neutrally refusing to even look at me. _He_ was the only bump in my road. My smile dropped a bit, but It soon returned, because I always knew love never came easy.

"Peeta," I said, still looking at Katniss. I tried to think positively, but I couldn't when I saw Katniss holding hands with Peeta. She was holding hands with _him. Why isn't that me,_ I thought. Then Katniss, did something that made me feel so much better. She let go of Peeta's hand, took a few steps forward, and offered to give me a hug. I smile and accept the embrace. I saw that Peeta was a little bit upset, but he never said anything.

"How is it here for you, Gale?" he asked trying to be nice, even though I could here the jealousy in his voice.

"It's fine here," I replied. I could tell he did not like me hugging who he thought was _his_ girl, so I held her tighter, and inhaled her scent. She did not smell like much, as always, but I loved her smell. _Why? _you might ask, because it was her's.

"I missed you so much," I said trying to win her over a little bit by the tone of my voice. Also I was trying to get Peeta jealous. I never liked him much. "I'm happy you're alive!" I said knowing it would pull a string on Peeta. It did, and he flinched.

"I'm happy I get to be around you more again," she said returning my happiness."How are you?" she asked politely. We were still in our embrace. Meanwhile I could see Peeta's face turning purple.

"Do you know where Prim and Katniss' mother are?" he began impatiently. _Oh boy, I got baker boy angry!_ I think sarcastically. "We would like to see _them,_" He says infuriated with me. With this I knew she had not chosen him yet. I smirked at him.

"They are in the infirmary," I answered him. He looked away and tried taking a few deep breaths, but he was still a mad mud pie. "Prim is training to be a doctor," I said filling Katniss in on her sister. Katniss smiles at that.

"That's great," she said. I wished I could hold her forever. I wanted so badly to kiss her, but I knew now was not the time. She would probably be angry, and at the time we were in a good mood. Peeta gritted his teeth. Maybe he could read minds.

"Why don't we go visit your sister and mother?" he said teeth still gritted. I knew I had made him mad, because (A.) I was still hugging who he thought was his girl, and (B.) becasue I had a shot with her, more hope than he could have ever wished for a while ago. This gave me a pang of success. Then Katniss had to look over at Peeta. She saw him upset and let go of me. The girl I loved gave Peeta a small kiss on the lips and whispered something in his ear that made him smirk at me.

"Follow me," I said neutrally. My fists were balling up, but I tried to act like I didn't care. I started heading to the infirmary.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! So I hope you like this. The next chapter will be really interesting. I know what's going to be happening, some of you might, but don't spoil it for the others!<strong>


	3. Chapter 2 Love is War

**Chapter 2. Love is War**

For a while Peeta and I just stood there glaring at each other. Katniss looked back and forth from the two of us as if she was going to jump in between us if we moved a muscle. However this teqnique would not haven been very strategical because both of us knew I'm much bigger and stronger than her. I would have pushed her out of the way. As if she read my mind she shot a warning glance at me.

"Guys," she said flitting her eyes anxiously at both of us. Peeta stopped glaring and a sweeter look hits his face. I see his love for Katniss in it and somehow it pisses me off. I had Catnip all to myself back in the Seam, she was practically my wife, until Peeta came into her life. Peeta looked back at me, the warmth seeping out of his face, but still not as bad as before Katniss got in between.

"Are we going to go to the infirmary any time soon?" he asked. Maybe he was trying to be friendly, but at the moment I highly doubted it. I had more than a good chance at getting who he thought was his, and I knew he didn't like it much. Although he had never been real sweet to me, I knew this made it worse.

"So anxious to get rid of me already?" I muble rhetorically. I had no effort in being friendly at the time, I just knew I wanted him off of my girl.

"No, what are you talking about? I was just wondering if we were ever gonna go see Katniss' family, Gay-le," he says moving closer to me as if he needed to fight. I could tell he wanted me to back off, but I was not in to back down.

"Who are you calling gay? You're the one pushing up to me," I said pulling up my sleeves, "If it's a fist fight you want then it's a fist fight you'll get, I can take you easily."

"No," Katniss says pushing between us. Her face was full of rage, and I could tell from now we were not gonna be able to lie a finger on each other. "You could get arrested for it here."

"Sorry Katniss," Peeta says turning her to face him. "I love you," he said quietly as he leaned in to kiss her. Katniss kissed back a moment and then backed up as she looked down.'

"Lets just go to the infirmary," she said slightly shaken. She looked at my feet waiting for them to move, her's waiting to follow. However my feet never moved. I was furious with Peeta. I could feel jealousy slithering about my veins.

"The hospital is three doors that way," I said nodding in the general direction of the place "Bye." I knew I needed to leave before we actually did get into a fight, then what mess would we have been in? So I believe I did the right thing. Peeta smiled triumphantly as I left the area.

"See ya," he mumbled. When I was about twenty yards away Katniss flipped out on Peeta. She turned toward him with crossed arms and a grim face.

"What's wrong?" Peeta asked dumbfounded. _That's about the easiest answer ever,_ I thought. I paused about 30 yards away. I wondered if I should go to comfort her, but I knew I should not go back because Peeta and I would not be friendly with each other.

"Why did you do that?" she asked eyes as solid as rocks on Peeta. He did not flinch at all.

"Do what?" he said as if he had the tiniest brain hidden is his huge skull. He was clueless. _Why didn't she choose me? I'm more fit for her, _I thought.

"Why did you push a fight and kiss me in front of Gale?" Katniss yelled at him. "That's why he left," she said as her face hardened and her voice dripped with fury. I slip behind a wall so they can't see or hear me, because I know they would see me eventually.

"But I love you. Don't you love me?" he said overly confident, "Why does it matter if Gale sees us kissing?" I wanted to charge at him right then, but I was frozen in my spot. _What if she says he loves him?_ I think to myself, scared.

"Because she loves him too," the drunk Haymitch said appearing on scene. "What's wrong sweetheart? Can't make up your mind?" He had definitely been drinking the rubbing alcohol. I knew this because there was no drink in District 13. They were outlawed. Lover boy looked at my Katniss hurt.

"Is this true?" he asked shaky. _Oh good, now he's gonna cry_, I thought watching and listening intensely. If she said she loved me that would mean more hope for me and less for him. I take in a breath.

"He does love me," she said clearly trying to delay this as much as possible. She sent an annoyed glance at Haymitch and he hiccuped in response. Peeta seemed to have been hurt even more.

"But do you love him?" he asked her predictably and she sighed. Haymitch takes a swig from the bottle of rubbing alcohol.

"Wasn't it obvious when he was whipped?" Haymitch retorts. Peeta now looks angry as he punches Haymitch in the face. I suppressed a laugh as the surprise hit Haymitch.

"Why couldn't you have just left, Haymitch?" Peeta yelled as he stormed down the corridor. He saw me and marched toward me.

"I hope you're happy," he said as the heart wrenching pain he was feeling dripped out of his voice. He pushed me back and left. I slipped back to my compartment and plopped onto the bed. After about an hour or so of thinking about what I was gonna say I headed towards Katniss and Peeta's living space to apologize.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so sorry for all the waiting and suspense, but my computer's jacked up, so when I get on it it annoys me. I will be updating all of my stories.<strong>


	4. Chapter 3 Thoughts and Tantrums

I finally found the nerve to get out of my small compartment, and apologize to Katniss and Peeta. After sitting up on the bed, I slipped on the grey boots that were just barely in my reach. I took a deep breath. I looked in the mirror and determined that my hair needed some fixing.

"I'm sorry for the trouble I caused earlier. I will try to be- No," I began rehearsing in the mirror as I combed my hair. I had to make sure my apology was perfect, since I was sure Katniss that would stiffen at the sight and sound of me. I sighed. Peeta would think worse of me. I didn't care as much about him, though. He wasn't my best friend, but I knew that if I didn't apologize to him too and settle him down a bit, these kind of problems would come about a lot, and if that happened, Katniss may turn her back more and more to me. Loosing my best friend wasn't something I could handle.

_Maybe I should wait until tomorrow_, I thought to myself. She may need to cool down. But then again, if I were to let her sleep on it, her anger could get worse. I let out a large puff of air. Women were complicated like that. But she wasn't just any woman, she was much closer to me than just some woman, she was my best friend. I took another deep breath and braced myself on the counter, knuckles threatening to turn white.

"Katniss, Peeta, I apologize for my aggressiveness earlier, and I'm sorry for almost getting in a fist fight. I really do want to be friends," I rehearsed several more of these lame apologies. I knew that they would never be good enough for Katniss to forgive me first, Peeta's opinion on me after this would decide whether Katniss would give mercy. I may have been creative with traps and snares, but in no way was I _that_ creative with words.

Katniss was still my best friend, Peeta could never take that from me, even if he didn't respond well to my apology. She would still forget eventually, but if I had just one more opportunity to sweep her off her feet, to take her breath away, I knew for sure I would. It would be my only chance. I may not have had the best woman skills in the world, but I knew Katniss. I knew every thing about her. I could have done it a long time ago, and I wished I would have. I may not have had the best woman skills in the world, but I knew Katniss. I used to run my mouth at the hob, like she was already mine, and everyone believed me. They all assumed we were going to be together someday. She probably knew it all too. I gripped the counter, hard, and stared at my now white knuckles. Anger threatening to distort my lips in ways that resembled a wolf's snarl.

It was the god damned Hunger Games that ruined everything. Took my Catnip away, and scarred her for life. The cursed death match of the over powerful Capitol took my every chance of being with her away. The Capitol and Peeta took my dreams of convincing her to marry me and cooking for her in the mornings, seeing her everyday in the morning with messy hair and a messy nightgown and not think anything different of her. It may not have been the same as a normal newly wedded couple, still fresh in love and still exploring each other,but it would have been so much better. I could have woken up to my best friend and wife that I already knew everything about.I very well recognized the extatic tone in her voice, the look on her face when I brought her baked foods,and the sharp, concentrated look on her face as she launched an arrow. I grew to love the smell of the woods that lingered for eternity on her clothes and in her coal black, braided hair. Damn, I couldn't believe I let her slip out of my hands. I couldn't believe I never mussled the courage to ask her to be mine. She was perfect. She wasn't emotional most of the time, but when her soft side slipped my heart always melted more for her. The way she looked at me when I spoke to her alone in a clearing, the way she looked after Prim as if she was her own daughter, the way she sympathized for the people in the hob, thin, trying to make a living off of the small things they sold. She was everything I needed.

My anger worsened, and tears began to arise from the back of my eyes, I gripped the counter. My knuckles had lost all color at this point. I heard a low growl coming from my chest. Gripping the counter did not control me. I leaned over the counter more and more, the middle of my forehead nearly touched the mirror, my face turned red, and the water level in my eyes had risen.

I straightened my back, released my grip, and began marching around the tight living space, infuriated. I stomped heavily to the wall, pulling air into my lungs and letting it out quickly as my fist went through the wall.I had needed something to punch. The dent looked amazing in the strong wood that held up the ground. I punched the wall several times, the feeling of my fists hitting the wall, the pain and blood growing on my knuckles. I ripped the blankets off my bed and layed down. I had to calm down before I apologized to Katniss and Peeta, but before I could have wiped the blood off, now running down my fist, or reduced the screaming bloodshot eyes, there was a tapping at my door. I cleared my voice.

"Who is it?" I yelled just loud enough for the person at the door to hear, while I slowly trudged to the sink to wash my hands and face.

"Peeta," he shouted back in a soft tone of voice. "I just want to talk," he added as I finished cleaning my face and hands. I knew I had to try my best to be civil, but I didn't know that I would succeed. Damnit.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm super sorry guys. I didn't update because the characters all seemed so out of themselves and the writing wasn't descriptive enough to me. I couldn't fix it because they don't let you after a certain time, so I was thinking about just pressing the 'Complete' button and leaving it there. But then I read your guys' reviews and decided to make more. <strong>

**Anyway, I hope you like this chapter! I have gotten a bit better at writing and I hope that the rest of the chapters are descriptive!**

**Also, I will probably be writing a fanfic for Shiver by Maggie Stiefvater, if you're into that book, check it out, if you're not, you should check it out anyway! I don't think it will have many spoilers. Thank you!**


End file.
